X's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by X in the games he appears in. Variable Weapons System and X-Buster right|thumb|186px|X, in firing pose. Developed by Dr. Light in accordance for X's system, the Variable Weapons System is integrated into X's X-Buster (aka, the Mega Buster MK17), and is very similar to Megaman's Variable Weapons System. X's Buster System is potentially more powerful, in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. The Buster armor part unlocks this potential, by allowing X to charge the weapons obtained from enemies. Many other attacks are provided from the various Buster Armor parts. List of weapons X1 / MHX X2 X3 X4 X5 X6 X7 X8 Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission) Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) Armors & Power Up Parts First Armor :Appearances: X1, Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission), Maverick Hunter X :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Light Armor. *'Foot Parts'- allows X to dash at high speeds. This ability was retained through the rest of the series, regardless of X's armor collection in those games. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. *'Body Parts'- X recieves only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts'- X can charge up to a third charge level. When this attack is fired, a barrage of pink shots is released. It also allows X to charge special weapons. *'Head Parts'- X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. Damage is also reduced if X's head touches spikes. Second Armor :Appearances: X2, Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Giga Armor. *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. *'Body Parts'- enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack. *'Arm Parts'- X can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon. Re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Head Parts'- the Item Scanner is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. Limited Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 1 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. During the first MegaMission, upon defeating the first Irregular (Maverick), Wire Hetimarl Limited, (Wire Sponge), a Limited parasite was released, and infected X, giving him the very powerful Limited Buster (see cards 005 and 006 for reference). Later on, after defeating all eight Irregulars, and then Schmitt, the Limited Buster evolved to it's Stage 2 form (see cards 030 and 031 for comparison). During fighting the unleashed (i)X (named so to differentiate 'Ikkusu' pronunciation from Rockman X's 'Ekkusu'), X gains the full Limited Armor, with his Buster staying at Stage 2 form. The armor is then destroyed by iX's final attack before him perishing. Replicapture Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 2 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. After defeating four of the Irregulars (Mavericks), and then versing and losing to the Order Breakers (see card 053), X is captured. When the remaining four Irregulars are defeated by Zero, Zero verses X. The reason behind this is that Tackione had used the Replicapture Armor chestpiece to control X and make him fight (and kill) Zero. The chestpiece contained some of the Limited. The Armor was destroyed by Zero. EX Armor / All-X Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 3 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. The EX Armor was obtained by X when Return X decided to suspend their fight and temporarily join with X and Zero to become the two EX Armors. After defeating the Hyper Limited Irregulars when formed together as Mix Forte, Enemice used his Sigma Chip to turn into Sigma, and wounded Zero. Zero told Return X (in the form of his EX Armor) to attach to X, becoming the All-X Armor. Max Armor :Appearances: X3 :Note: The armor lacks an official name in the game itself, but the respective Model Kit is named "Max Armor". *'Foot Parts' - X can use an air-dash; however, this time he can also dash straight upward. **'Foot Chip' - allows X to air-dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. *'Body Parts' - when X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue force field is generated and damage is reduced. **'Body Chip' - an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Damage is reduced even further. *'Arm Parts' - X can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. **'Arm Chip' - gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts' - a map of the stage appears when X beams in. Life-ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. **'Head Chip' - X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can even be used to fill Sub Tanks. *'Hyper Chip' - Assuming X did not get any of the upgrading chips in any of the boss stages, he can gain all of them in a Sigma stage with the Max Armor turning into gold. Force Armor :Appearances: X4, X5 :The Force Armor that appears in Mega Man X5 is not the one in Mega Man X4, but an imperfect copy made by Alia from modern resources. :Note: Due to a mistranslation, this armor is called the Forth Armor by some sources. *'Head Parts'- X's special weapons can be used infinitely when they are uncharged. *'Body Parts'- X absorbs damage to perform the Nova Strike Giga Attack. The method of restoring energy is identical to that in Mega Man X2. *'Arm Parts **'Stock Charge Shot'''- X can charge up and store up to four super-shots. **'Plasma Charge Shot'- X can charge up to fire a massive shot. When this shot strikes an enemy, an orb of plasma is generated and causes continuous damage. *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash, but not straight up. He can also use a hovering capability. Falcon Armor :Appearances: X5, X6 *'Head Parts' - The consuming amount of special weapon energy decrease. *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy, the Giga Attack attacks with up-and-down energy shots from all the screen. *'Arm Parts' - The Charge Shot, becomes a terrain and the enemy guard penetrator "Spear Charge Shot". Attack power isn't too much significant, It's not possible to charge special weapon attacks. *'Foot Parts' - Can stabilize time, flying freely in sky turn into a "Free Move". While flying stretch, it's able to give damage at the enemy by the fact the body blow with surrounding barrier. And, it becomes invencible against specific damage. Gaea Armor :Appearances: X5 *'Head Parts' - There's no special effect *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, Convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack, release a big energy shot attack ahead. *'Arm Parts' - The Full Charge speed becomes high-speed. And, the Charge Shot can become a destructive attack to destroy some blocks and enemies. But, the shot speed and the range are inferior in comparasion with usual ones. *'Foot Parts' - The Togetrap (spikes) is nullified. And, when affix on the wall, it's stop slip falling. It can also push the black blocks with the special dash. Blade Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. X is able to use a special air dash called Mach Dash, where he stops in mid-air and them dashes. He is also able to use a stonger Z-Saber, where the saber is part of X's arm upgrade. He is able to charge the Z-Saber as well. The Giga Attack fires a blade wave from the saber. *'Head Parts' - The consuming amount of special weapon energy decrease. *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, Convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack attacks ahead with Z-Saber powerful surge shot. *'Arm Parts' - Penetrate the enemy, the plasma occurs becomes enable only one charge shot. This Charge Shot attack power isn't significant excessively, power is lower than normal X Charge Shot power. And the Charge Saber of the opposite short-range weapon becomes enabled with ↑ key + Charge Shot. Special weapon charge attack is able. *'Foot Parts' - Aerial four diretions on up and down left and right can be use on movable dash, "Mach Dash". Instant accumulating motion (can pulls extends pusshing the head button), enters when using attack decision and invincible time begin to appear. Flying distance is two times of Air Dash. Shadow Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. X looks like a ninja in this form. He gains a ceiling cling ability much like Zero's Hyoroga and wall sticking. His buster allows him to fire energy shuriken rapidlly, and allows him to swing his arm saber much faster. Like the Gaea Armor, X is immune to spikes. His Giga Attack surrounds his front with cresent blades. Glide Armor :Appearances: X7 *'Foot Parts' - X can glide in the air. He can also perform a double-jump. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Crash attack. Recoil and damage is also reduced. *'Arm Parts' - X's damage output increases. He can also charge his special weapons. *'Head Parts' - X is able to absorb energy capsules from a farther distance. Neutral Armor :Appearances: X8 On its own, the Neutral Armor gives X no enhancements. However, it has the ability to mix and match parts of the other two armors to give a customized group of abilities. Having a complete suit will unlock the Giga ability of that armor. *'Icarus Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the Giga Crash. Like the previous version, it will attack all on-screen opponents. The damage dealt is strictly proportional to the amount of weapon energy X has at the time of activation. **'Foot Parts I' - X's jumping height is increased. **'Body Parts I' - Damage done to X is reduced to 50%. In addition, recoil is eliminated. **'Arm Parts I' - X's charge shot is changed to a powerful beam attack. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts I' - X will create a force field while jumping that can damage enemies. *'Hermes Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the EX-Drive. Upon activation, X will receive a boost in movement speed, jump height, charge speed and number of charged projectiles. The enhancement will last until the weapon energy is drained, or a character switch is made. **'Foot Parts H' - X's movement speed will increase. He will also be invulnerable when dashing. **'Body Parts H' - X will become impervious to weak enemy attacks. **'Arm Parts H' - X's charge shot will be changed to a 3-way blast. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts H' - Charge time will decrease. Ultimate Armor :Appearances: X4, X5, X6, X8, Command Mission X has access to all of the other armor parts (Plasma Shot is used for the Buster enhancement) and can use the Nova Strike (Giga Attack) infinitely. *'X8 Ultimate Armor' - A purple and black colouring of the Neutral Armor, this Ultimate Armor can perform special moves. **'Foot Parts U' - X's movement speed, and jumping height will increase. He can also dash through enemies without damage. **'Body Parts U' - X will take half damage, and will not be objected to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. **'Arm Parts U' - The X-Buster will have the Plasma Shot attached, which will temporarily cause damage at a constant rate. **'Head Parts U' - Allows X to use the Shouryuken (uppercut) technique. X-Fire :From: Command Mission